voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dalverad
Dalverad, often referred to as The City of Darkness, is the oldest human city on Rogash, having been established in 70 BE. It's primary inhabitants are Krolesk'kan and Llysian mages who were either exiled or outcasted due to their questionable magical practices. The city is still inhabited to this day, however it is significantly less populated compared to the pre-Voldranian era. It is credited with being the true birthplace of modern Dark Magic as well as The Dark Circle. History Founding The city was founded on the island of Ulfaria in 70 BE by He Who Walks in Shadows, as well as several of his followers. They had been outcasted in Krolesk due to their freakish and inhumane practices, and were simply wandering the world when they came across a massive hole in the ground. Inside of the hole were a few squaters, who had been exiled from Llysos due to their outlandish and unnacceptable practices. It wasn't long before a small town was built along the sides of this hole, and news of the town somehow spread all the way back to Krolesk. Soon after, more exiled/outcasted mages began to pour in and the town started to grow. Within a year, the town had become a city with a healthy population, as well having established its own government. Pre-Voldranian Era Having established an official government, Dalverad maintained stability and order for over a century. New forms of magic periodically appeared in the city as more outcasts began to pour in. However, it wasn't until the arrival of the Voldranians that the city began to see some real action. Arrival of the Voldranians Not long after the Voldranians arrived and began to settle the land, the city was found. Many of the citizens of Dalverad began to question what would happen, since they had survived mostly due to their isolationism. However, news was quickly spread that King Jason Seigfried; the leader of the land he had named Varrenholm; decided to let the city remain isolationist, and would not have to have any unnecessary dealings with the new nation. Most citizens were satisfied with this; however, there were many who were not. This caused the city to almost split into two groups, the group wanting to accept this new nation and the group that did not. Leading the group against were Delsin Hawk and Zane Black, the council representatives of Ankhseram's Might and Curse Magic respectively. Delsin believed that the island belonged to them, and that the outsiders should get off of it. Zane believed that these outsiders would eventually change their mind and kick everyone out of the city. Because of this, Delsin and Zane eventually led small groups out of the city to cause chaos in the outside, hoping to scare everyone away. This plan didn't work, as Varrenholm retaliated, eventually bringing down and imprisoning Delsin as well as some of his followers. Zane ended up casting an unidentified spell that enveloped him a large purple column of energy resembling hundreds of faces before vanishing. Zane is still being hunted to this day. After several meetings, it was agreed upon that Dalverad would remain a city, so long as any who were against the idea of Varrenholm remaining were outcasted. Additionally, the hole that the city was built into was covered, in hopes that the two lands would forget about each other. This didn't end up happening, in fact, the two groups ended up becoming friends and working closely together. Several of the citizens moved out of the city and into Varrenholm, but most remained due to their attachment to the city. Government The city is lead by a council known as The Five Governers, containing 5 seats. Each seat is held by the lead representative of the cities 4 big magics: Shade Magic, Blood Tag Magic, Curse Magic, and Blessing of Death. Additionally, there was a representative for everything else. However, after a big falling out in Y63, the council was reduced to 3 seats, having kicked out Curse Magic and Blessing of Death. The current seats are: #Shade Magic: Xerxes Vlad #Blood Seal Magic: SOON #General Magic: Eldritch Azazel Category:New Voldrania Category:Varrenholm Category:Cities Category:Stub